Talk:Crimson-toothed Pawberry
Testimonials *Can be duo'ed by a 75 Paladin and 75 Red Mage. Duo'ed by 75 THF/NIN and 75 RDM, Fire Elemental aggroed during fight and still won. *I've killed this 27 times in total, including today when I duo'd it with a RDM/NIN five times. It does not use Everyone's Grudge; if it had the skill at it's disposal, it would have used it over the course of one of the five 15-20 minute battles. Either of us would have taken 2000+ damage, an instant kill, so there's no chance that we would have just not noticed. I'll take off the verification in a few days, unless someone can show otherwise. *Also duoed by a THF75 and a RDM75, easy but long fight. *Duo'd with some difficulty by a RDM/NIN and a WHM/BLM. The WHM dealed with pops and cured the RDM as needed. Possibly soloable by a RDM/NIN if they have little or no tonberry hate. *Duoed by a 75 NIN/WAR and 75 WHM/BLM. One yag drink used. *Duoable by RNG75/NIN and 75RDM/NIN or /BLM (RDM will keep the NM at a distance while RNG uses ranged attacks and ranged weapon skills). *Duo by very skilled NIN75/THF BRD75/WHM, Elegy, Requiem stuck 100% of the time, Hojo: Ni was slightly hard to land. *Duo by 75Nin/War and 74Rdm/Whm. *Solo'd RDM/NIN today, killed all tonberry in the room be4 popping, then ran it ova to the stiar pass nearby, had to keep doll and Elemental Slept throughout the fight, because of having to keep de buffs on the NM, buffs on me, and sleeps on the adds, MP became a rl issue when doin this sorta long fight, I wore Duelist chap most the fight, only switching to Warlock Chap. when I would cast Utsesimi. fight waz al0t harder then I had expected, jus bring a hi elixer or ether tho and you should be fine *When doing a fight with a low ammount of members reswpans will happen near the end of the fight. Also have mages watch Doll agro's from the stairs. *Did this fight today (5/30/08) as NIN75/WAR RDM75/BLM SMN75/WHM and he used Everyone's Grudge 3x during the fight. *Duo'd by SMN75 & BRD75 Long fight leads to repops in spawn room during fight. *Soloed melee by RDM/BLU (08/06/08) with decent defence/physical damage- gear. Have to sleep link when doll repops. 61 Exp and 18,000 gil which I believe makes it lvl 71 and not 70. *Did fight as RDM/NIN with a BST/WHM taking care of the Doll as it popped. *Easily won with NIN/DNC and RDM/WHM. And... Kulgan 05:26, 14 July 2008 (UTC) *Duo'd by a blu/nin and nin/war with 2 links midway. Savage blade/cannonball worked great surprisingly, total of 4.3k dmg put together. *Can be Duo'd 75SAM/37DNC and 75BST/37WHM if your smart. We cleared the room out first including the doll and Tonberry on the stairs. After full heal and poping NM the Tonberrys started to respawn towards end of fight. Two Tonberrys aggrod right after NM death, BST pet used Magic and aggrod Doll, as a result two other Tonberrys aggrod. A Grand total of ~8 Mobs fought without healing (including Tonberry's Avatar and element). Still won though! Got Mitts and Light Spirit. I (Samurai) used two hour for Skillchain but saved 1oo% TP for Cures, very smart idea, as BST ran out of MP. BST considered Two-houring a pet, but ultimately we did not, he used Crab-Jug Pets, and we did fine, definetly an option if you really want to win though. This entire quest was rather easy, the hardest part may be finding a Prelate Key, although I got this drop on the first try, and found the offering on the first room as well. Might be a good time for Merit Plug, I have 3 merits to Third Eye Recast time, hands down helped alot in this fight as I was tanking most of the time. Hope this helps someone! Spraynard 17:59, 13 September 2008 (UTC) *Soloed by skilled NIN75/RDM37. Kept stoneskin up in case of Astral Flow and had 3 Yagudo Drinks with me. Also I had my soothing healer NPC which I disbanded when it ran out of MP and took new one from Tactics Pearl. Tonberries started respawning right when it died. Few pics of the fight here --Hellenic 12:44, 20 October 2008 (UTC) *Soloed by THF/NIN using Soothing Healer NPC lvl 67. Ate sushi, used decent evasion build, and kept elemental asleep with sleep bolts. I only missed one bolt the entire fight with no appreciable RACC gear and 4 marksmanship merits. The NM had terrible accuracy, and Searing Light never did more than 250dmg, even at low HP. TA'd the NPC for extra damage. Because this was the first time I ever fought this mob, I was a bit flustered and busy, and actually ate three Throat Stabs, the first two I was able to run away a little bit and decrease the damage, the third I ate full-force which dropped me to about 150HP. Because of the hate reset, however, the NM would target the NPC afterward giving me time to get shadows up and bloody bolt some HP back. My NPC ran out of MP when the NM was at about 25% HP, and I disengaged, disbanded, and called a new one with Tactic's Pearl. Because of the Throat Stab messiness towards the end of the fight, however, my NPC died again when the NM was at ~5%HP. I had ~500HP and my Tactic's Pearl had about 7min on recast, so I just powered my way through the last few HP of the NM. Considering how many mistakes I made, I'd say that this is very doable with minimal risk (assuming you don't get a dark ele) using this strat. Dropped Mitts only. Nekio 21:18, 7 November 2008 (UTC) *"Soloed" by 75 nin/dnc with lvl70 soothing healer npc. No food, 16% haste on gear(0 eva), switched to ele and killed each time he popped. Ate 1 Throat Stab which was the only time i hit the red. Overall pretty easy fight. Theory While on the topic, I have a theory that only Tonberry NMs found in the Den of Rancor can use Everyone's Rancor. I believe every Tonberry NM in the Temple of Uggalepih uses Everyone's Grudge, with the exception of Crimson-toothed Pawberry, which uses neither. I haven't spent enough time in the Den of Rancor to know much about the NMs, nor can I investigate due to the influx of RMTs, but it does make sense. It's also possible that only BCNM Tonberry can use Everyone's Rancor; the only NMs I know use it for sure are the three you fight in the Zilart mission. Perhaps someone can investigate the Den of Rancor NMs, as well as the BCNM in the Sacrificial Chamber? -- Yen 02:12, 9 April 2007 (EDT) ---- I am sorry but you are wrong - Go here: Crimson-tooth Pawberry Fight video Download this - about 1:21 into this you will see Crimson-tooth Pawberry readies Everyone's Grudge. Its right there so maybe you didn't get it but it does occur so your statement is false and one persons opinion with no visual proof as we have seen in the past is not enough to remove a verification tag to claim he is correct. This video - even with lame background music - proves you are wrong w/o a doubt. Sorry to disappoint. --Nynaeve 20:48, 10 April 2007 (EDT) :Have some more proof: Grudge!. It doesn't appear to use it regularly, but I definitely tanked this mob two times yesterday, and ate grudge once. It does, in fact, do grudge. -- 09:43, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ---- Everyone's Rancor is also used by Bonze Marberry in Windurst Mission 7-2, which is in the Temple. I'm not sure it really matters which zone the Tonberry NMs are in. For the record though, in all the times that I've fought this NM I haven't seen Everyone's Grudge/Rancor either, though it obviously does use it sometimes. - Byrthnoth I personally have experience Crimson-toothed Pawberry using Everyone's Grudge everytime I have gone against him. 3 Times total. So it does happen. Whether its not a common thing or not, it totally happens. - Teage Killed Bonze Marberry today (6/8/08) and he did do Everyone's Rancor. -Halo Killed today by 2 Drg/Mage today easy fight Drop rate info For whom it may concern: Killed him today, dropped Mitts, light crystal, coat, and a lantern. Ashkente 21:41, 12 July 2008 (UTC) We just did it 5 times, and only got 3 mitts dropping. The last 2 fights we were doing for light spirit pact. All in the party had mitts already by then. Never heard of drops being influenced by party members already having them. But I am certain we did just got 3/5, which is well below 100%. --Superguppie 15:24, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Addition to that: We got 1 pact on the last fight. --Superguppie 15:37, 19 October 2008 (UTC) There as been a lot of speculation over that kinda of instance but from reading other accounts such as Joyeuse but I'm almost 100% positive rare/ex items dont drop if all members have the item. --GodsBlackArm 06:17, 5 December 2008 (UTC)